Fenwyck ::ShounenAi::
by Velika
Summary: A quick ficlet drabble about Marluxia, and a sexy flower. AU, and a little OOC. And very crackinspired.


DISCLAIMER: I do now own Kingdom Hearts, or any theme mentioned. I do, however, own Fenwyck.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The whole point of this is to show that Marluxia(and Vexen) is/are insane. I love him/them to death, but I have this whole Psycho!Marluxia-thing running around in my head, so I'm going to get it all out the best I can. It's fun to make him crazy.

Enjoy

_-_FENWYCK_-_

_The Fenwyck Blood Blossom. _

_A plant with such brilliant colors, and intense scent that any who dares draw near is consumed by the aura of the bud. This flower starts small, but grows quite large in size if taken care of properly. No one has ever seen a full grown bud. It is said that this flower is cursed, and all that dare keep one near suffers a poisonous death. The flower itself isn't poisonous, but the scent that draws you in latches onto one's heart, never letting them free. The victim unwillingly cares for the plant, until either he can no longer care for himself, or the plant. In any case, all who have had contact with this weed has died. _

Marluxia lifted his head from the book. 'Quite interesting,' he smiled to himself. 'A flower that kills all around it. I must have it for my garden!'

* * *

"You're doing what?" Vexen's eye twitched, his green eyes staring down the Assassin. 

"I already told you. I'm going to add some new greenery to my beloved garden!" Marluxia smiled, flipping his pink hair behind his ear. "It's a rather dangerous plant. I shall enjoy this."

"Did you read the book I gave you?" Vexen asked, arms crossed. "It's dangerous. You shouldn't go alone. No, wait, you shouldn't go at all!"

"Stop spoiling my fun, old man." Marluxia pouted, heading for the door. "I'll be fine. They connect to a person's _heart_. So, I should be fine considering I don't_ have_ one." With one last smile, he waved, and left.

"Fool..." Vexen said under his breath. "He should have read the fine print..."

* * *

Marluxia returned hours later. He held himself high, proud of his accomplishment, and the others could only assume he attained the blossom. He rushed to his quarters, and locked the door. He entered another door that led to his garden. 

His garden was full of all sorts of interesting plants, and flowers. Each one for each color of the rainbow. He even had a small stream running through which the others still don't know how he got there. His garden was extremely large, and was at least three times the size of his bedroom.

He strode to the center, freshly cut bud in hand, to a small patch of soil in the center, obviously designated for this curious blood blossom. He scooped the dirt with his other hand, and placed the bud securely in the hole, and recovered it. He stood, smiling, and walked to the central stream. There was a small silver bucket beside a tree that he picked up and filled with water. He then returned to the new addition, and sprinkled the water all around it.

"Sleep well, young Fenwyck." He whispered. "Drink up, and get plenty of rest. I want you to grow big and strong for Daddy." He placed the pail back beside the tree, then left his garden.

* * *

Three weeks went by, but the flower only grew a small amount. It grew enough to sprout from the ground, and form a round, green bulb, but nothing else. This troubled Marluxia. Flowers were his element, his personal skill, and here he couldn't get one measly flower to bloom? 

A knock at his door. Marluxia, furious with himself, stomped through the garden, unlocking his bedroom door to reveal Demyx.

"Ah, Demyx, I was expecting you."

"Yeah, about that..." Demyx said, uneasy. "What is it you wanted, exactly?"

"I need you to make it rain."

"... In here?"

"No, in my _other_ room." He beckoned for Demyx to follow as he opened the door to the greenery.

"Whoa... Wait, you never let _anyone_ in your garden!"

"Ah, but you're special. If you help me, You can visit any time you like! I just need to you help me grow one of my newest plants."

"_You_? Marluxia needs help with his flowers?"

"Don't mock me, boy." Marluxia hissed, tone suddenly threatening. "Just make the damn rain fall from the sky." And Demyx did that in a combination of dancing, and strumming. Rain fell for days before it all cleared up. The flower had grown some more, but not much. The green of the bud started to change to orange, but it was still small, and still closed.

"I don't understand it." Marluxia sighed, frustrated. "You are supposed to grow into the most beautiful of flowers. But you won't even blossom." He sat in the dirt beside the plant. "I even had rain made for days. Where's that book!" He stood, and rushed to his room. The book was not in it's regular place on his night table. He assumed Vexen had taken it back. He rushed to the Academic's bedroom, and pounded heavily on the door.

"Hey, Old man!" He called. "I need that book!" Vexen slowly opened the door.

"What's the matter, can't grow your little friend?" Vexen smirked, book in hand.

"Give me that!" Marluxia said, snatching it away.

"I told you to read the whole article before you run off, but no, don't listen to the scientist. I only know what's going on." Marluxia was too busy flipping through the pages to listen to Vexen's seniority rant.

"Here! Fenwyck Blood Blossom!" He skimmed the page, and what he had already read, to a section titled, 'How to feed'.

"If they didn't want people to care for these plants, why would they put this in here?"

"The man who wrote this book on flowers owned one. The flower, I hear, was in full bloom, and it took over his mind. It forced him to write about it's eating habits, and such. Of course, it's only a rumor, and a shame the author isn't alive to disprove them, eh?" Once again, Marluxia wasn't listening.

_How To Feed._

_They don't call it a 'blood' flower for nothing, dear readers. You can care for them all you want, but unless you give them fresh blood, they will wither and die. Each one is different, so you must find out from the plant what kind of blood it enjoys._

"Wait. Read this, Vexen." Marluxia shoved the book into Vexen's arms, pointing to the passage. "What does it mean 'find out from the plant'?"

"Give it some blood, and see what happens. No, wait, don't!" But it was too late. Vexen cursed at himself for even suggesting such an idea. And no doubtably, Marluxia would slit his wrists for his flowers. Vexen sighed, and returned to his room.

* * *

On the way back to his room, he stopped by Larxene's. She wasn't there. 'Good,' he thought, as he crept in. He saw the shiny shuriken on her dresser. He quickly acquired himself the knife, and sped to his garden. 

He took the silver bucket, and filled it with water once more. He placed the bucket on the ground, between his feet.

"That old man better be right..." He mumbled, removing one of his leather gloves. In his other hand, he held the yellow shuriken. He lightly traced a line across his palm. 'I can do this... Just a little bit... Just to see what happens...' He traced the line again. 'Man, this thing is awfully sharp... No, snap out of it, Marluxia. Just cut. Cut your hand. Give the plant some blood. Do it. Do it, now' He nodded, then sliced open his hand. He winced slightly, but did the deed quickly. The blood flowed down his hand, and dripped dropped into the bucket of water. The air stung the wound, and Marluxia wanted to cry out, but he stopped himself. He then kneeled, placing his hand in the water. The water stung worse, but it was for the good of the plant. He suddenly removed his hand. What was he thinking?

'What am I doing? This is ludicrous. Giving blood to a flower? And now look. I've scarred my beautiful hand. Such madness. What's the matter with me?' He grunted, angry at himself and began to walk away. He then remembered the bucket. 'Might as well see what happens...' He lifted it, and poured the contents onto his blood blossom.

"For all of that, you better bloom, damn it. Bloom for Daddy. Please. Just be beautiful like I've always imagined."

* * *

Days went by. About a week passed before Marluxia dared venture into his garden. He couldn't face disappointment, and feared his condition should he fail to bring the flower to life. He finally decided it was time, and crept into the green. 

He walked slowly to the center, afraid of what he might see. He came to the spot where it was planted, and he could not believe his eyes.

Although still small, the bud had tripled in size, and now he could hold the bud in the palms of his hands. The petals were beginning to form, the tips a light pink, and the rest orange. Vines were beginning to lengthen as well, wrapping around what they could. Out of the small opening of the petal lips were two thick, pink stamens with five finger-like extensions on each.

"Whoa..." Marluxia gasped, falling to his knees. He couldn't believe his eyes. The flower was growing! But what made it do so, the blood? Without thinking, he ripped off his glove to show the scabbed scratch across his palm. He eagerly tore open the wound, and smeared the blood all over the petals, then rose his hand above to let the blood drip inside.

"After this, I won't need you much bigger. No more blood after this, my beauty." He smiled, wrapping his hand in his gloves. "You are beautiful even as a small bud. When you bloom, you will be a most magnificent flower." He grinned darkly, then returned to his bedroom.

* * *

The blood did not stop there. Marluxia could not keep his promise as he continued to cut himself, bleeding over the plant which proceeded to grow. Marluxia would leave his room, fully clothed, shielding the scars from the slices. The blood loss was causing him to seem pale, and weak. He rarely left his garden and when he did, it was to acquire books from Vexen. 

"You look like Hell today," Vexen noted, observing his frail frame. Marluxia was hunched over, hair a scraggly mess. 'Too thin...' thought Vexen, eyeing the Assassin up and down.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Vexen." Marluxia scowled.

"Right, right, the books." Vexen rolled his eyes, reaching for a pile of old, dusty books. "Seriously, though, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Marluxia snapped, snatching the books, and almost falling over.

"Do you want some help? I can bring them to your-"

"No!" And then he ran back to his room, locking the door.

"I knew this would happen..." Vexen sighed, unable to shake the image of the sickly Marluxia from his mind. "This is terrible. At this rate, he's going to bleed himself dry."

* * *

Another few days went by, and no one heard from Marluxia. He spent all his time in his garden. He didn't sleep, nor did he eat. The plant was now his height. The petals were a deep pink and at the very bottom were bright orange. The stamens were long, and truly looked like fingers. Yet, the plant still did not bloom. Marluxia spent all his time trying to make the flower bloom. He could no longer cut himself open. He was weak, and couldn't stand to lose more blood. Suddenly, a knock at his door. 

"Marluxia? Are you alive in there? It's Demyx. Everyone's worried about you." Demyx realized the door was unlocked and entered the forbidden garden.

He found Marluxia curled into a ball beside the most beautiful blossom he had ever seen.

"Whoa, is this your new flower? It's amazing!" Marluxia couldn't speak, but nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the vines began to twitch, and the petals began to move. The long, green vines shifted from all around, and clasped Demyx by his ankles, holding him in place.

"Uhh... Marluxia?" But he was unresponsive. One large petal before his face began to peel down revealing the inside of the blossom. Expecting to see a monster, Demyx's jaw dropped to see what looked like a man standing in the flower. He was tall, and seemed elegant. His hair was long, straight, all the way to his lower back. His skin, and hair were both the same shade of pink as the petals. His ears were slightly pointed. His arms were extended above his head, and he was in a very graceful pose. Slowly, the man opened his eyes. His eyes were also pink. His arms dropped to his sides as he gazed at Demyx. Demyx was speechless, and didn't even mind that the vines were slowly constricting his legs. Marluxia was half unconscious, trying to look at the sight. He, too, could not believe what he was seeing. The creature-man almost smiled, as he slowly reached forward, and snaked his fingers around Demyx's shoulders, his neck, drawing him closer. And then, in what seemed like a split second, the monster pulled sharply, vines attaching to his arms, also pulling. The man opened his mouth, revealing sharp, white teeth, and dug them deep into the side of Demyx's neck.

Demyx cried out in pain, and struggled to get free. The vines had constricted him completely, and the creature was drinking him dry. Marluxia wanted to cry out, he wanted to do something, but was too weak to move. He lay and watch as Demyx's life was drained by his most beautiful flower.

When he had enough, the flower released Demyx's now limp and dying body, and it flopped to the ground. The rest of the petals opened, and he stretched his stem-like arms. He then looked at Marluxia.

"Mar...Lu...Xia..." He whispered, trying to form the word.

"You... You killed my friend..."

"Th-Thirsty..." The flower gasped.

"You just killed Demyx!" Marluxia found his strength, standing slowly, facing the man in the face. "You're a monster!"

"You... Are ... Beautiful?" It sounded almost innocent, repeating the words Marluxia recited every day.

"...This isn't right... When the others find out.."

"They...Won't." The man then smiled. Beckoning Marluxia close. "My... Master." He sighed, pulling the Assassin into a loving embrace. "I... Am Fenwyck. I need... More blood."

"More?! I've given you all of mine, and you've stolen all of Demyx's. How much more do you need!?" He pulled away. Fenwyck shrank back, slightly afriad.

"...More...Live... Forever." Marluxia couldn't make sense of his words. But what if he gave more blood? The plant already looked human. What would happen after that?

"No. No this is wrong. This is madness." He began to pace back and forth. "I can't. I'm sorry." He rushed from his garden, into his bedroom, and locked the door. He left the plant, and did not return for a few days. By the time he had enough courage to return, the plant was bigger.

"...How much more blood do you need?" Marluxia asked, dreading the thought of more of his comrades being killed.

"I need much more," Fenwyck stated from behind the petals. The blood had effected his being, and his speech, and habits had improved. "You can keep giving me little by little, every day, for eternity, or you could give me a lot now, and never have to worry about it again." The large petals folded down, and Fenwyck winked lovingly at Marluxia.

"...How much more, Fenwyck?"

"One more full body. That's all I require. I promise."

"No, I can't do that... The others will surely come inquiring about Demyx soon, and what if you kill another? I can't. I won't"

"My dear Marluxia..." Fenwyck sighed, wrapping a vine around his waist, pulling him close. He released his scent, which caused Marluxia to feel weak in the knees.

"My love," he whispered into Marluxia's ear. "I want you. But I cannot have you. I am forever cursed as this blossom. Help me. Bring me more blood." Fenwyck placed his hands around Marluxia's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. Marluxia immediately held him back, and deepened the kiss, parting his lips to taste his flower. Fenwyck chuckled softly, hands slowly moving down the leather trench.

"I.. I need you," Marluxia finally admitted, breaking their lips. He didn't feel like himself, but the thoughts just appeared in his mind. "I want you, and I'll keep you alive. I'll get you all the blood you need, my love." On that note, Marluxia left. Fenwyck smiled to himself, then whispered,

"I am finally to be rid of this curse... Thank you, Marluxia, for taking my place."

* * *

"Hey, Zexion," Marluxia smiled, leaning over Zexion's tidy desk, knocking over a stack of papers. 

"...Can I help you?" Zexion scowled, crossing his arms.

"Actually, you can. I need your help. I'm having some trouble in my garden."

"Oh, that reminds me. Have you seen Demyx lately?" Marluxia waited a moment to think.

"No. I haven't seen him since he left my room a few days ago." Marluxia said slowly, turning around. He knew if Zexion looked into his eyes, he would see the uneasy glare. Zexion looked up from his book.

"Really? Hm… I spoke to Xemnas earlier," Zexion sighed, thoughtfully. "He said he hadn't sent him on any missions, or whatnot. And he's not in his bedroom."

"Sorry, I don't know what happened to him."

"… 'what happened to him'? Did something happen?" Zexion shot up from his chair, eyes wide.

"No! Err, no. I meant I don't know where he went." Zexion sighed, his frame lowering.

"So strange…" He mumbled.

"A-anyway," Marluxia coughed, quickly switching topics. "I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"I, uh, haven't been feeling well lately."

"I agree. You look ghastly."

"Ahem… Well anyway, I was trying to create a remedy from my herbs, and plants in my garden. But I couldn't figure out which to actually grind together. I'm not quite sure what each plant holds."

"This is quite a shock, Marluxia, since you are the flower-master."

"But I figured you were a brilliant scientist." Marluxia ignored the comment. "So, I ask you to come to my garden and help me with my remedy." Zexion nodded, closed his book, and placed it on his bookshelf. They walked down the dark hallway to the assassin's bedroom. He led the schemer to the garden door, and they entered.

"Whoa, this garden is more involved that I thought. There's so much here!" Zexion gasped. Marluxia just smiled. They walked around, picking leaves, and petals off various flowers. And Marluxia was indirectly leading Zexion to the center attraction.

"So _this_ is your new one, eh?" He questioned, gazing at the massive blossom. "You sure had a field day with this one... It's so huge... What do you feed this thing?"

"Oh... you know.. The 'usual'..."

"Geez... She's quite the beauty, Marluxia" Zexion smiled, hands reaching out to feel the petals.

"Well… Uh… 'He', actually." Maruxia stuttered, beginning to get nervous. Last time, he was unable to stop the monster from sucking his friend dry. Who's to say, now that he has the ability, he won't try to save the Schemer's life? But why should he? He so easily brought Zexion here. All he had to do is let Fenwyck do what he does.

"Does it open?" Zexion inquired, lightly knocking on the soft shell.

"When it wants. Here, I'll go get it some water. Stay here. I'll be right back." Zexion was too entranced by the scent that lingered from the small opening of the plant to notice the stream by his feet. Marluxia quickly sped away. He hid behind a large tree, and dared not to turn around. He couldn't. Why was he so afraid?

'No. I can't do this. I feel awful for Demyx, but Zexion shouldn't receive the same fate! Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so compelled to feed this plant? He is so beautiful, and he looks nearly human. With his long hair, his perfect face, his provocative frame, and those eyes. Those lustrous eyes that draw you in. Lust. That's what I felt. And why? For a flower? How could I love a flower? No, is it love? Is that why I threw Zexion to the fire? Is that-Oh no! Zexion!'

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, had he heard an ear-piercing scream shattering his brain. He jumped from his haven behind the tree to see young Zexion, bound in thorns, wrapped in vines. Fenwyck was not finished yet. Marluxia quickly rushed to the scene. Blood dripped from his pink lips. Zexion's blood. His stylus-arms were wrapped around the Schemer's punctured neck. Fenwyck eagerly licked his stained lips. Zexion's eyes drifted to Marluxia. They grew wide, and he began to sputter red, trying to form words, but couldn't find the words to form.

"Oh... Zexion..." Marluxia could do nothing but watch in horror. But to his own surprise, he had done nothing to stop it. His mind screamed, but his body reacted quite differently. Suddenly, all thoughts in his mind turned to Fenwyck. The sensuous flower. The very sexy man behind the petals. Fenwyck seemed to nod, smiling devilishly, and, sinking his razor-like teeth, drank what was left of Zexion's blood. Zexion went limp in his arms, and he slowly laid him down, beside the body of Demyx.

"You really must dispose of those, my love," Fenwyck whispered, lapping the rest of the blood of his claw-like fingers. Marluxia looked at him harder. His skin was a soft pink-peach, his ears were round, his hair was deep maroon, and his eyes no longer glowed.

"You're…. You're changing!" the Assassin gasped. "The blood really is affecting you!"

"Yes, my love." Fenwyck replied. "Soon, I shall be human once more. And we can be together for eternity."

"I would want nothing else in the world!"

"Good. But I am not quite there yet, love. I need more blood."

"But… But how can that be? I gave you most of mine, all of theirs. How much more do you need? I'll get you all the blood in the world if it will bring you to me!"

"Ah," Fenwyck grinned. "Then you return my love?"

"Every passing second!" Marluxia kneeled on one knee. "I would give the stars, the moon, and the rays of the sun to have you forever in my arms! I am your master, and I shall bring you humanity once more!" Fenwyck grinned. Even that statement was a bit much for him. He nodded, then gave his master one last instruction.

"You've given me lovely, young, and vibrant blood. And I thank you for this. But I need some older knowledge, and wisdom. Find me blood with such. Please. That is my final wish."

* * *

Marluxia ran from his quarters, ran from his garden straight to a familiar door only marked 'IV'. 

"Vexen, open up!" He shouted, pounding his fist against the wood. "I have a favor to ask you." Vexen slowly opened his door, and peeked through the opening.

"Not tonight, Number XI, I'm much too tired."

"No, no, not that. Please come out here." Vexen sighed and opened the door.

"What?"

"I need you to take a look at my plant."

"What? Which plant?"

"The blood blossom." Vexen grew timid.

"…What about the blood blossom?"

"His health is steadily failing-"

"'His' health? We _are_ talking about your flower...Right?"

"Well, of course."

"Since when do plants go by gender?"

"Since when do you ask so many damned questions? This particular plant happens to be a male. Is there a problem, Vexen?"

"Let me guess. 'His' name is Fenwyck, correct?"

"Jesus, old man, you're the one who told me about him!" Vexen nodded in approval.

"All right, then. Please continue."

"From the time I planted him, he's been... A different kind of plant. And I've been doing my best to keep him alive, even when it hurt me."

"Hurt you?"

"Yes"

"Last time I checked, caring for nature never hurt anyone."

"Vexen, listen to me!" Marluxia hissed, pulling Vexen's face close to his. "This is no ordinary plant, my friend. He's special. He lives off of special food, and only I can bring this to him. But I am unable to deliver this time... I need your help, Vexen." The Academic was as silent as ever.

"What do you mean? Marluxia... You've changed so much. What has happened to you? You spend all day and all night bottled up in your garden. You used to be the free spirit to dig me from my labs just to go for a walk on a sunny day. And that's what I absolutely loved about you. But now... You're wasting away. You're like a ghost. It's almost like you're not with us any longer. "

"Damn, it Vexen. Are you going to help me or not?"

"...Yes. I'll help you. But, in your weakened condition, I think it's best for you to get some sleep, then leave me to work on your plant."

"No, I must be there with you."

"Trust me, Marluxia. I can take care of myself."

"...As you wish."

* * *

Marluxia led Vexen by hand to the door to the garden. He took Vexen's advice, and lay down on his neglected bed, and soon felt sleep come over him. Vexen smiled, then entered the green. 

'Magnificent as always,' Vexen thought to himself. He always thoroughly enjoyed the long walks with Marluxia, hand-in-hand. But those days were gone, and somehow, he knew that. As he looked upon the closed bud of the blood blossom, he just knew he would never see Marluxia ever again. Standing stern and straight, he lightly tapped on the soft petals.

"Open wide, Fenwyck. I have a gift for you." The petals shifted slightly, revealing a curious glow. At the sight of the old blonde, Fenwyck lowered the petals completely. "You are quite the sight." Vexen noted. Fenwyck crossed his feathery arms.

"You seem comfortable with the idea of a talking plant."

"I've seen many strange things in my day. Now my question to you is this: Do you remember me?" Fenwyck gazed long and hard into Vexen's eyes.

"Can't say that I do. Should I?"

"I thought you would, but maybe your memory need some jogging, yes?"

"I have no intention in conversing with a meal."

"You will when I tell you that I know more about your past than you might know." Vexen laughed.

"My past?"

"Before the flower."

"Um, There was no 'before the flower'. I am a blood blossom. This is what I do. Now if you don't mind, I'm quite thirsty."

"How about I make you a deal. Listen to what I have to say, then you can drink all you want."

"You seem to know how this game works," Fenwyck smirked. "All right. Humor me, old man."

"God, you've spent too much time with Marluxia." He sighed. "Anyway, I know a lot about you, Fenwyck. You weren't always a flower. The blood blossom is a curse. It feeds of living souls. Don't believe me? How do you think you got in there? There was another before you. And when you were sucked into it's lies, the other was released, and you took his place inside the flower."

"You're theory intrigues me. But how can you prove I haven't always been like this, hmm?"

"You're name is Fenwyck and you came from a wealthy family. At the age of 16, you were chosen by a famous scientist as a scientific prodigy, and were chosen to become his assistant."

"How do you know this?"

"Because you were chosen, but another was as well. Your twin brother."

"Oh, so now I have a twin brother? Well where is he then?"

"If he were standing in front of you, you would never recognize him. He has changed so much. His name was Elvryn."

"..._Elvryn_. That name... feels close."

"Yes. You were both curious about the blood blossom when you had heard of it. Curious to the point that you nearly killed yourself to feed it. After drinking most of your blood, the flower released it's captive soul, and took you instead. Elvryn was immediately arrested for your disappearance, then fired. Unable to face the world, he changed his name to Even, and took an internship under another scientist. He was determined to save you by any means necessary. But then, another fatal mistake occurred. He then gave up hope on saving you. He now needed to save himself. Falling from his status, he underwent a second identity change, and severed himself from all of society. But then he found hope. And now, he stands before you as a man named 'Vexen'." All was silent. Vexen slightly unzipped his coat, exposing his chest. "Now if you're going to drink my blood, then do it. I want you to be human again. I've dedicated myself to saving you, and now I can."

"...No. I cannot."

"You must. I'm doing this for you. Please."

"Elvryn..."

"Not another word. Now, drink."

* * *

Marluxia found that he couldn't sleep. Too much plagued him. He had left Vexen alone for too long. Was the deed done? Had Fenwyck done to him what he had done to the others? Was Fenwyck human once more? He jumped from his bed, and rushed to the garden. Everything was quiet. He then noticed a soft glow out of the corner of his eye. 

The petals of the bud were down, and seemed wilted. A glowing figure of a man stood in the center. He was completely nude, and seemed to be sleeping. Marluxia crept closer, quietly. The man had lengthy brown hair, and was fairly pale. He slowly began to open his eyes. And for the first time, Marluxia gazed upon the true form of Fenwyck.

"Fenwyck, my love!" He cried, standing still. His heart seemed to stop, and he couldn't move. Fenwyck smiled, and began to walk toward Marluxia. The Assassin stood, and tightly embraced Fenwyck in his arms. And for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. He told himself he could now die a happy man. And he was so happy. Too happy. He didn't even realize Vexen's body wasn't piled with the others.

"Finally... We can be together. For eternity." Fenwyck beamed, pulling Marluxia into a long, passionate kiss. Suddenly, Marluxia pulled away. Something had hooked his leg, now his waist, his arms. He was suddenly completely constricted by...Vines?

"Well, maybe not eternity," Fenwyck confessed. Marluxia began to struggle, but quickly gave up, noting that he had no strength left to fight. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw slight movement, then heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"I'm sorry, Marluxia." It was Vexen.

"But... Wait.. How is this.. Possible?!" Marluxia stuttered. Vexen walked over to Fenwyck.

"This has been my intention from the start, Dear Marluxia." Vexen grinned. "When I had met you, I found my hope. The only hope to save my brother from a cursed eternity. And now you can take his place inside the bud, and we can live in peace." Before Marluxia could protest, the vines jerked him to the center of the pod, and the petals closed tightly around him. His scream was muffled, then died, along with the plant. It quickly wilted, and disappeared into the soil leaving just a small seed behind. Vexen picked it up, and placed it in his pocket.

"Come, brother, let's leave before they notice all the dead bodies."

END


End file.
